7. Spielabend: Von Sand
Kein Vulkan wie jeder andere Nach der abenteuerlichen Nacht, in der uns Scheherazade an den Riesensandwurm verfüttern wollte, reisten wir also noch eine Weile weiter durch die Wüste. Ich lernte Heras etwas näher dabei kennen, ein netter Zeitgenosse. Schließlich und endlich kamen wir am Rand des Vulkans an: der Sand endete vor schwarzem Felsgestein, das Atmen fiel schwer und hoch über uns ragte der Vulkan mit einer leichten Rauchsäule. Zhafira legte einen Zauber über uns alle, als Schutz gegen die Hitze. Wir erkundeten das Gebiet und fanden eine kleine, mit Quadersteinen ausgelegte Plattform, auf der die Überreste eines Sockels standen. Etwas weiter entfernt fanden wir einen langen massiven Stein, der mit den gleichen Symbolen verziert war wie der Sockel. Da wir keine Stelle finden konnten,an der wir einen Aufstieg hätten versuchen können, hievten Ax und ich den Stein auf den Sockel, um zu sehen, ob dies einen Effekt haben würde. Und tatsächlich: Die ganze Plattform ruckte ein Stück tiefer, der Stein begann zu leuchten und es erschien eine Kriegerin in prächtiger Rüstung der Purpurdrachen. "Ich bin die Wächterin des Vulkans, Hüterin über den Zugang für all jene, die nach dem Drachenzepter streben. " Eo versuchte, seine Charme spielen zu lassen: "Seid gegrüßt, edle Hüterin. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Eingang." "Den werdet ihr nicht finden ohne mich." "Könnt ihr ihn uns dann vielleicht zeigen oder öffnen?" "Und wofür? Wer sagt mir, dass ihr das Zepter nicht missbrauchten wollt…?" "Nun, wir wollen es natürlich für den König einsetzen."Die Wächterin lachte laut auf. "Natürlich. Was auch sonst. Meint ihr nicht, dass das schon andere versucht hätten, um zum Zepter zu gelangen?" Der Gedanke ließ mich aufhorchen. "Waren schon andere hier? Vor uns?", fragte ich unsicher. "Viele haben es schon versucht, doch keinem gewährte ich Einlass." "Bei meinem Wort als Kämpfer versichere ich euch, dass wir das Zepter zum Schutz des Königreiches einsetzen wollen." Sie betrachtete mich einen Moment lang. "Ihr mögt ein Kämpfer sein, doch was ist euer Wort mehr wert als das derer vor euch?" Ich überlegte fieberhaft. Sollte unsere Reise nach all den Gefahren bis hierher nun zu Ende sein? Was konnten wir tun, um unsere Absichten klarzumachen? Absichten, von denen ich eigentlich nicht genau wusste, wie sie aussahen. Was sollten wir letztlich mit dem Zepter anstellen? Es verwenden? Wenn ja, für wen? Und wie? Ich erinnerte mich daran, was ich gelernt hatte: Kläre deinen Geist, um zu erkennen, was zu tun ist. Ich atmete also tief durch, horchte in mich hinein und wartete. Dann kam mir eine Idee. Ich zog die Betrachterklinge und hielt sie gerade im rechten Winkel vor mich." Ich weiß nicht, ob sie euch hilft, doch ich weiß, dass dies eine mächtige Klinge ist. Wenn möglich, so nehmt Sie bitte an euch und nutzt sie, um das Zepter zu bewachen. Sie blickte auf die Klinge, deren Augen sich auf sie fixierten. "Dies ist wahrhaftig eine mächtige Waffe. Und ihr wollt sie mir überlassen, um das Zepter zu bewachen?" Ich nickte entschlossen. Wenn ich euch damit helfen kann, es sicher zu verwahren, so nehmt sie." Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie Gedanken lesen oder Absichten erkennen konnte, doch ich hatte keine Angst, denn es war die Wahrheit. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass das Zepter nicht in falsche Hände fällt, und wenn wir es nicht selbst holen konnten, so wollte ich sichergehen, dass es ein anderer bekommt. Selbst, wenn ich dafür dieses wichtige Artefakt opfern musste, wenn ich es auch erst seit kurzer Zeit besaß. Die Wächterin antwortete: "Wohlan, das beweist eure Worte." Dann leuchtete die Plattform kurz auf, und wir waren am oberen Rand des Kraters. Verdutzt sah ich mich um, die Betrachterklinge noch vor mir. Eo klopfte mir auf die Schultern. "Gute Arbeit!" Ich war zu überrascht, um zu antworten; Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet, die Wächterin überzeugen zu können, und so sah ich mich ungläubig an, ob ich vielleicht träumte. Die nächste Überraschung ließ jedoch nicht lange auf sich warten: Als wir hinunter blicken, sahen wir ein Meer schwebender Steine unterschiedlicher Größe im ganzen Vulkan verteilt. Weit unten erkannten wir eine kleine Insel aus Gestein, umgeben von Lava. "Hat jemand einen seeehr langes Seil dabei...?", fragte Heras in die Runde. Die Frage war offensichtlich: Was nun? Wie sollten wir heil dort unten ankommen? Die Steine als Treppe zu benutzen wäre viel zu gefährlich. Plötzlich hörten wir eine johlende, krächzende Stimme erschallen, die langsam näher kam. Dann erblickten wir einen Greis, der nur noch Haut und Knochen war, mit einem Bart bis zu seinen Füßen. Er flog in schnellem Tempo auf uns zu, dabei diente ihm einer der Steine, auf dem er gerade eben Platz hatte, als Flughilfe. "Hallo, wer seid Ihr denn? Besuch ist so selten, ist das schön!" Wie immer überließen wir Eo das Reden: "Seid gegrüßt, ehrenwerter Herr. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach unten, zur Mitte eures Vulkans." "Oh, wie wollt ihr da denn hin? Das ist doch voll tief!" "Nun, vielleicht könnt Ihr uns helfen, dorthin zu gelangen." "Und warum? Seid ihr denn nette Leute? Wollt ihr vielleicht meine Steine klauen? Oder Sie kaputtmachen?" "Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir..." "Das ist gut, das wäre nämlich gemein! Meine Steine haben nämlich Gefühle! Und die können selber voll gemein sein. Julia, die haut die anderen Steine immer an und verschwindet dann wieder. Voll gemein!" Ich versuchte, und etwas weiter zubringen: "Guter Mann, könnt ihr uns vielleicht helfen, dorthin unterzukommen?" "Hmmmm...Was bietet ihr mir denn schönes?" Etwas ratlos erwiderte ich: "Nun, wir haben allerlei Nützliches und... Schönes.. Ein Schwert vielleicht, oder diese Brosche..." "Nööö, alles langweilig!" Wir boten ihm vielerlei an, aber ohne Erfolg. Ich nahm mir einen Moment Zeit, um den Alten zu betrachten. Dann kam mir eine Idee: "Wollt ihr vielleicht etwas zu essen haben...?" "Oh, was denn was denn?" Seine Augen leuchteten auf. Wir gaben ihm eine Auswahl von allem, was unser Proviant hergab, und gierig verschlang er alles. Mit vollem Mund nuschelte er: "Das ist aber nett! Ihr solltet Timi mitnehmen! Timmi!!!" Mit einem geräuschvollen 'Klong' stieß etwas gegen Ax Kopf und schwebte dann vor ihm. Ein faustgroßer Stein, aus dem klar und deutlich mehrere wertvolle Roherze ragten. Ax nahm ihn in die Hand, der Stein hörte auf zu schweben und Ax steckte ihn ein. Dann fiel mir etwas ein, was den alten Mann bestimmt freuen würde: Ich zog meinen nimmer leeren Wasserschlauch, den ich damals vor unserer Reise als Absicherung erstanden hatte. "Hier, mit diesem Schlauch müssten nie wieder Durst leiden!" "Oh, toll toll toll toll!" Er lehrte den Schlauch gleich mehrere Male hintereinander, dann sagte er: "Boah, toll, danke! Das ist klasse! He Julia, der Typ hier ist voll nett!" Ein großer Stein stieß mir schmerzhaft von links gegen den Schädel, doch dann stellte sich Julia als Goldstück heraus: Der Stein war aus purem Gold! Froh und einmal mehr überrascht steckte ich in ein. Zhafira wühlte daraufhin in ihren Taschen und zog einen Apfel hervor, den sie dem Alten anbot. "Und mit diesem Kleinod werdet ihr keinen Hunger mehr haben." Der Alte nahm den Apfel biss hinein, und es fehlte kein Stück! Ich erinnerte mich an den Apfel und sein Geheimnis: Im Kampf hatte Zhafira einmal genau diesen Apfel in der Hand, in der sie einen Moment zuvor noch einen Zauberstab hatte. Als sie diesen jedoch einsetzen wollte, tauschte der Apfel den Platz. Das Auftauchen im falschen Moment war der Preis dafür, immer einen Apfel parat zu haben..."Oh, toll toll toll! Danke! Ihr seid wirklich nette Leute! Ich helfe euch!" Er pfiff einmal laut, und vor uns stieg ein Felsen auf, groß wie ein Haus, in Form eines umgedrehten Zylinders. (Dass mir Mathematik doch mal helfen würde.. Mein alter Lehrmeister hatte doch recht.) Zwei Runde Kuhlen, die Ähnlichkeit mit Augen hatten, schienen uns anzusehen. Langsam fühlte ich mich von Augen umzingelt... Der Alte flog zu Zhafira, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr,sie nickte kurz und stieg dann auf den Fels, dessen runder Boden nun vor unseren Füßen schwebte. Erst ein Riesensandwurm, eine Klinge mit nicht nur einem, sondern vier Augen, ein Wächtergeist, ein außergewöhnlicher Eremit in einem Vulkan voll schwebender Steine, und jetzt ein Fels als Fluggerät. Ich wollte gar nicht vermuten, was wohl noch kommen mochte, aber ich war mir sicher: Sobald ich wieder eine Bibliothek in der Nähe hätte, würde ich mehr über Magie in Erfahrung bringen. Vielmehr. Dann wurde ich kurz übermütig und versuchte, noch mehr aus dem Handel mit dem Alten herauszuschlagen. Er flog wieder davon, als ich ihm nachrief: "Jetzt, wo ihr Wasser habt, können wir euch auch Seife anbieten!" Seine Antwort war: "Seife ist nur was für Määääääädchen...!" und verschwand zwischen den Steinen. Nun ja, wenn er meinte. Bei der schweren Luft hier war Gestank wohl kaum zu bemerken. So stiegen wir also auf den Felsen und mit ihm langsam gen Boden des Vulkans. Wir erkannten dann auch die Steininsel: Das Zepter lag unverkennbar auf einem kleinen Podest, von Metallringen umschlossen, und direkt gegenüber befand sich eine Menschengroße Drachenstatue, das offene Maul auf das Podest gerichtet. Wir flogen so nah heran, dass der Boden nur noch einen Sprung weit entfernt war. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, denn wir alle vermuteten, dass die nächste Überraschung nicht weit war, sobald man die Insel nur betreten würde. Wir sahen uns an, dann sagte Heras: "Das sieht nach einem Fall für mich aus", und sprang auf die Insel. Dann geschah es. Drei Feuersäulen zischten um uns hervor, und aus ihnen sprangen zwei Drachenmenschen und ein Geschöpf aus purem Feuer auf unseren Felsen. Ungläubig sah ich die Wesen vor mir an, vergaß aber nicht unsere Mission und zog die Betrachterklinge. Nun sollte sich ihre Macht beweisen! Eo und ich taten was wir konnten, doch die Drachenmenschen nahmen ihn in die Zange und rissen ihn von den Füßen. Ich versuchte, die Macht des versteinerten Auges gegen einen der Beiden einzusetzen, doch der magische Strahl ging weit vorbei. Fluchend ob meiner Unkenntnis über den richtigen Einsatz dieser Magie setzte ich die Klinge auf konventionelle Art ein, doch die Klauen meiner Gegner waren hart wie Stahl und scharf wie ein Schwert, so dass ich in der Defensive war. Hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie das Feuerwesen Eo in einen Feuerstrom einhüllte, der sogar das Gestein unter ihm zum Schmelzen brachte! Ich sah nur noch ein Glühen, doch Eos Körper löste sich nicht auf, trotz dieser Hitze! Einfach unglaublich! Und ein Beweis mehr, dass Eo alles andere als eine rein menschliches Wesen zu sein schien... Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich war, dass Heras unterhalb des Altars werkelte, dann gleichzeitig an beiden Seiten auf etwas drückte, und die Metallringe um das Zepter sprangen auf! Respekt! Der Mann wusste, was er tat...Schnell sprang Zhafira zu ihm, griff das Zepter, und beide rannten zurück zum Felsen. Zum Glück brach keine Feuersbrunst über uns herein, als Zhafira das Zepter berührt hatte, doch unsere Angreifer blieben entschlossen. Hears half Zhafira auf den Felsen, und gleich darauf richtete sie das Zepter auf einen der beiden Drachenmenschen mit den Worten: "Verschwinde!" Wie auf Befehl sprang er vom Felsen zurück in die Lava, und auch sein Gefährte blieb nicht lange. Ich schaffte es schließlich, das Feuerwesen zu besiegen, welches sich nach meinen letzten schweren Hieb in seinen Flammenkörper einfach auflöste. Eo hörte auf zu glühen und lag bewusstlos, aber noch als ganzes Stück in der Mulde, die er durch das Glühen in den Felsen geschmolzen hatte. In Windeseile hatten wir den oberen Rand des Vulkans erreicht, überquerten ihn und flogen in die Weite der Wüste hinaus. Einen Moment hatte ich den schrecklichen Gedanken, dass der Felsen nur im Vulkan schweben könne, doch diesen ließen wir recht schnell hinter uns, ohne dass der Felsen sein Weg änderte oder an Höhe verlor. War ich erleichtert! Nachdem wir Eo versorgt und wieder zu Bewusstsein gebracht hatten, stellte Heras die Frage, die uns nun unweigerlich in Erinnerung kam: "So...Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Zepter?" "Es loswerden. So schnell wie möglich", entgegnete Zhafira. Ich war darüber doch erstaunt: War das die einzige Möglichkeit? "Warum denn?", fragte ich also. "Sollen wir es nicht viellleicht... einsetzen, irgendwie?" Sie blickte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Einsetzen?! Gegen wen denn?! Welche Stadt wollt ihr verbrennen?! Oder wollt Ihr herausfinden, wie lange es dauert, bis mich ein anderer Drache verschlungen hat?" Sie war auf einmal rot vor Wut. "Wieso ein anderer Drache? Und weswegen? Ich dachte,das Zepter hat die Macht eines roten Drachens..." fragte ich ratlos. "Unfug!", war ihre Antwort. "Es hat die Macht, einen roten Drachen zu BEFEHLIGEN, in gegen was auch immer zu hetzen! Gezwungen durch dieses Zepter, gebunden durch Magie von jenen, die ihn bezwangen und so versklavten. Und JEDER, der diese Magie führt, wird eben wegen dieser Versklavung von ALLEN Drachen gehasst, ob gut oder böse, also: Ich!!!" Nun wurde mir einiges klar. Das Zepter konnte also nur Zerstörung bringen, sonst nichts. Es selbst zu zerstören, um solch eine Gefahr zu bannen, schien damit als das einzig Richtige... "Wir könnten es verkaufen an den Höchstbietenden, um mit dem Geld das Königreich zu unterstützen", warf Heras ein. Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. "Seid ihr des Wahnsinns? Das Zepter verkaufen? Eine Waffe der Zerstörung? Wo ist eure Moral geblieben?!" Nun war es an mir, wütend zu werden. "Dafür hat es ja auch Nachteile. Und wer die Waffe nun hat, ist doch gleich, bei all dem Gold, was..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn seine Füße schwebten bereits über dem Boden, seine Augen waren auf gleicher Höhe wie die meinen, mein Arm hielt ihn am Kragen. Ich hatte keine Beherrschung mehr. "Wie könnt ihr nur derart...!" "AUFHÖREN!" warf Zhafira uns entgegen. "ICH habe das Zepter, also entscheide ICH auch, was damit geschieht! Oder will einer von euch beiden auch von allen Drachen auf dieser Welt gehasst werden?!" Ich blickte von ihr zu Heras zurück, und jeder von uns zweien hatte den Ausdruck verlegener Verneinung im Gesicht. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass Heras einen Dolch in jeder Hand hielt, welche er auf halbem Wege eines Angriffs gestoppt hatte. Zhafira hatte gerade rechtzeitig reagiert, sonst wäre wahrlich ein Kampf entbrannt. Mit wütendem Gesicht ließ ich ihn zu Boden und drehte mich um, setzte mich an den Rand des Felsens und starrte in die Wüste hinaus. Gegen Abend machten wir Rast, um etwas Schutz in den Dünen zu suchen. Zhafira hielt Fleigen in der Nacht für viel zu gefährlich. Ich haderte noch mit mir selbst: Wir hatten Heras letztlich das Zepter, wenn nicht unser Leben zu verdanken, und so wenig ich seine Idee akzeptieren konnte, so wenig wollte ich für seinen großen Verdienst undankbar sein. Also raffte ich mich nach dem Essen zusammen, stand auf, und ging zu Heras, der gerade etwas sschnitzte. Er blickte kurz auf, als er mich wahrnahm, richtete seinen Blick aber schnell und scheinbar anteilslos zurück auf seine Arbeit. Ich setzte mich neben ihn, als sei nichts und tat so, als würde ich mich umsehen und nur zufällig mit meinem Blick an seiner Klinge hängen bleiben. Mir fiel auf, dass ein Messer recht schartig war. "Es ist einfacher, wenn ihr die Klinge etwas nachschleift. Dafür braucht es nur einen feinen Schleifstein. Wartet, ich habe einen..." Ich griff in meine Tasche und bot ihm den Stein an. "Hier, ihr braucht nur in diesem Winkel an der Klinge entlangzufahren, und nach einer Weile ist sie wieder schartenfrei." Heras ließ sich den Stein geben und probierte es aus. Interessiert bemerkte er, dass sein Messer wahrlich schärfer wurde, und nickte mir zu. "Danke, das ist wirklich hilfreich. Eine stumpfe Klinge ist nie von Vorteil..." Ich lächelte angesichts dieser erwähnten Gemeinsamkeit,die er verwendet hatte. "Was ihr im Vulkan geleistet hat, um das Zepter zu erlangen, war wirklich großartig. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Fallen, aber der Mechanismus muss wirklich ausgefeilt gewesen sein." Heras huscht ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. "Alles eine Frage des Könnens." Er holte ein kleines Schloss hervor, legte den Schlüssel neben sich, führt es kurz über den Rücken und holte es geöffnet wieder hervor. "Man muss nur wissen, welche Grundprinzipien es zu kennen gilt. Bei dieser Art Schloss zum Beispiel ist der Riegel gerade, also muss man an der richtigen Stelle mit einem Hakendietrich ziehen, um dann... Er erklärte mir noch allerlei über Schlösser, was durchweg nicht uninteressant war. Ich vermied eine Diskussion über seine Moralvorstellungen, das war mir zu gefährlich und der falsche Zeitpunkt. Aber als ich nach der Unterhaltung schließlich zu Bett ging, hatte ich das gute Gefühl, dass wir uns wieder angenähert hatten. Wenn auch unterschiedlicher Meinung, so war es doch schlichtweg überlebenswichtig, dass unsere Gruppe zusammenhielt. Vor allem jetzt, da wir er das Zepter hatten, mussten wir sehr vorsichtig sein... Wer weiß, wie viele andere Augen jetzt danach trachteten...